Session 89: Dealing with the Walker
(8:09:20 PM) Niet: CLose enough. (8:09:24 PM) Niet: We missing anyone? (8:10:25 PM) Cat: Starting the game early? (8:11:22 PM) Lianst: sure since veryone is here (8:11:32 PM) Lianst: Everypony (8:19:34 PM) Priceless: Myrah? (8:19:36 PM) ***Myrah turns into danzi and stabs Lian with envenomed talons (8:19:41 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (8:20:45 PM) Lianst: someone wants to see Lady Vashj as a pony (8:21:14 PM) Danzi: My brain can't actyally wrap around this concept (8:21:42 PM) Cat: lol, that'd be interesting. I could draw it, probably (8:21:45 PM) Cat is now known as RR (8:21:54 PM) RR: sorry, I was dealing with cats, shower, and posta (8:22:14 PM) Priceless: lady who? (8:23:29 PM) ***RR shrugs (8:27:36 PM) Lianst: http://aattkc.deviantart.com/favourites/?catpath=/#/d20hrdt instead I give you carmel dancen Vashj (8:31:58 PM) Priceless: so, Niet, RR, Danzi, thougths? (8:33:28 PM) ***RR ponders with pasta (8:36:17 PM) Niet: Going after Talespinner? (8:36:26 PM) Niet: Nabbing Chaya or more land near there? (8:36:34 PM) Niet: Starting plans to stop the wedding? (8:39:21 PM) RR: weddin'? (8:40:06 PM) RR: That seems like potential for hi-jinks... (8:40:13 PM) RR: I say lets go for that (8:40:14 PM) Priceless: of the ebon dragon (8:40:21 PM) RR: ... xD (8:40:23 PM) Danzi: Danzi's got an odd proposition (8:40:40 PM) Niet: Oh? (8:40:45 PM) Danzi: But the wedding disruption interests her (8:41:05 PM) ***Danzi will Tell Niet that the green lady stopped by while she was out swimming. (8:42:10 PM) Niet: Oh? (8:42:28 PM) Danzi: "Should we get the others in here?" (8:44:02 PM) ***Priceless walks in, attended to by a random priestess (8:44:44 PM) Priceless: "Hmmm?" (8:44:45 PM) ***Danzi smirks at the priestess, wondering what her reaction will be at seeing the multiarmed, serpentine gorgon (8:46:24 PM) ***RR walks into the room, eating out of a feeding bag. She seems uninterested with the others in the room and just flops down on a comfortable couch. (8:49:41 PM) Danzi: "Well that was convenient." She scans the area for annoyances like saxon that enjoy arranging these little coincidences. (8:51:51 PM) ***RR thumbs through a book that was sitting on a nearby table "How to serve mankind" (8:52:19 PM) ***RR sees the multiarmed gorgon finally, and waves before returning to her book (8:55:43 PM) Priceless: (*pokes Lianst and Niet) (8:56:01 PM) Niet: "So?" (8:56:13 PM) Niet: "Would you care to share then?" (8:56:51 PM) Danzi: "So... Apparently the green lady has deccided that we are apparently death incarnate (or at least a nullifying factor on the deathlords." (8:57:21 PM) Priceless: "Hmmm?" priceless asked, idly watching the priestess dance (8:59:35 PM) ***RR puts down the book, still munching at the feed bag "mmm?" (9:00:09 PM) Niet: "Well, we have a good track record." (9:03:13 PM) Niet: "But we don't want her on our side." (9:03:15 PM) Danzi: "She wants us to wipe them out. There's eleven left." (9:03:21 PM) Niet: "Nor are we going to trust a word she says." (9:03:26 PM) Danzi: "Oh I agree." (9:03:41 PM) Danzi: I wouldn't trust her with a child's mock-up of a firewand." (9:04:23 PM) ***RR takes off the feed bag "Then what do you suggest? 'kill' her?" (9:04:26 PM) Niet: "No, I mean we should ignore any intelligence she gives us that doesn't come with proof, completely." (9:04:39 PM) Niet: "She's convinced everyone that she's on their side." (9:04:43 PM) Lianst: (To be fair Niet leaves random child's toy firewands aroudn that TF people) (9:06:54 PM) Danzi: ((I'm sure)) (9:07:21 PM) Danzi: "Niet, you don't have to convince me. "I'm with you on your assessment of her silly greenness (9:07:40 PM) Lianst: (she's surprisingly not green for her title!) (9:09:29 PM) Niet: "So, what do we do?" (9:09:46 PM) Niet: "Taking care of the deathlords has always been a plan, if we're going after one, Walker's the next logical move." (9:11:14 PM) ***RR thinks "But what about her greenness?" (9:12:32 PM) Danzi: "Sidereal. I expect her to dime us out to Kejack and company at her earliest opportunity. As soon as we either take out the dead things or peter out." (9:13:05 PM) Priceless: + (9:15:36 PM) Niet: "Or the dead things. She claims to be working for everyone." (9:16:26 PM) Danzi: "Right. but she was telling the truth, or what she believed is the truth. But crazy people can tell the truth and do the opposite." (9:20:46 PM) RR: "So, what are our options?" (9:22:20 PM) Danzi: Blow up deathlords and screw with her royal redness' nuptials." (9:23:44 PM) Niet: "Well, I was considering talking to the one about quitting." (9:26:21 PM) Niet: "And, what info do we have on the wedding?" (9:30:42 PM) ***RR pokes people (9:31:57 PM) Lianst: (you don't have anything I think?) (9:33:01 PM) RR: (hmm?) (9:33:29 PM) Lianst: (to niets question?) (9:34:00 PM) RR: (nope) (9:34:52 PM) Lianst: (echo......)\ (9:35:03 PM) Niet: (Danzi?) (9:35:07 PM) Niet: (Danizelle?) (9:35:15 PM) Danzi: "the One about quitting? (9:35:18 PM) Niet: (Priceless?) (9:35:23 PM) Niet: "Walker." (9:35:52 PM) Niet: "You've had decent relations in the past, and it's possible he might accept Eye's path. We don't have a method of killing them at the moment, but wouldn't that clear out the Scavenger Lands?) (9:36:30 PM) Danzi: "Ahh. I dunno. he seems rahter unhappy about his current state. but I don't think autochthon can maintain the pace for converting all the deathlords. We might need to enlist him to formulate a more permanent solution." (9:37:32 PM) Danzi: "Although i get this creeping sensation I've already seen the solution. (9:38:10 PM) Priceless: (sorry) (9:38:40 PM) Priceless: "What is that, Danzi?" she asked (9:41:16 PM) Danzi: "I dunno. Call it a gut feeling." (9:41:31 PM) Danzi: "Like someone made a colossal fuckup." (9:45:40 PM) ***RR nods "So, do we kill or talk? I'm for killing..." (9:46:44 PM) Danzi: "For the walker, we talk. For the others, probably a mix of talking, with killing after we strip their powers being plan B (9:47:17 PM) ***RR cracks her hooves (?!), smiling "I can dig that. Where first?" (9:48:08 PM) Niet: "Walker, but I think we don't have the time to be ridding the other directions of deathlords." (9:48:24 PM) Danzi: ((Did Auto say he was willing to help with making walkercity?)) (9:48:48 PM) Niet: (No, but we can ask easily enough.) (9:48:51 PM) Danzi: ((I remember asking, not the answer)) (9:49:05 PM) Danzi: ((I sent instant cherub)) (9:50:12 PM) Lianst: ((I don't remember that being asked?) (9:54:14 PM) Lianst: (but presumably he'd be willing if you could find the Po) (9:55:35 PM) Danzi: ((Plus we have a fuckton of MMs (9:55:52 PM) Lianst: (yes) (9:57:49 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (9:58:01 PM) ***Danzi sends the Walker in darkness an IM, requesting a meeting without listening ears. (9:58:03 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (9:58:21 PM) Priceless: (the bunnies are good at tracking, right Lianst?) (9:58:40 PM) Shadell: (Can't RR track?)) (9:58:57 PM) RR: ( :D) (10:00:01 PM) Shadell left the room (quit: Exit: Leaving.). (10:00:28 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:00:40 PM) RR: (having trouble there?) (10:00:58 PM) Lianst: (Shadell no its not exactly trackable... though you might know where it is) (10:01:39 PM) Shadell: (Where's what?) (10:01:55 PM) Shadell: (And a bit. ALl I see is Danzi commenting on MM's then the tracking line.) (10:01:58 PM) Priceless: (The Walker's Po) (10:03:47 PM) ***Danzi sends the Walker in darkness an IM, requesting a meeting without listening ears. (10:04:11 PM) Lianst: A place is chosen (10:05:31 PM) ***Danzi suggests we go! (10:06:01 PM) ***Priceless shrugs and goes? (10:06:19 PM) ***Shadell goes. (10:06:35 PM) ***RR grabs her feedbag and goes! (10:07:12 PM) You are now known as The_Walker_in_Darkness (10:09:14 PM) ***Danzi asks for a moment to go gram stomach filler (10:09:57 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (?) (10:10:13 PM) Priceless: (myrah wants to eat) (10:10:17 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (10:10:25 PM) Danzi: ((POOOP TAAAAARRRRRTS! (10:11:59 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: ((ew Poop tarts) (10:12:33 PM) ***Danzi smacks lian (10:15:27 PM) RR: ( <3 Top Parts) (10:15:28 PM) Niet: ((That was my reaction as well.) (10:15:58 PM) Priceless: (brown sugar cinnamon for the win!) (10:18:17 PM) RR: (I personally like frosting-less) (10:23:35 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (say when you are done eating) (10:25:00 PM) Danzi: ((When)) (10:25:13 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: ((when you are done eating) (10:26:35 PM) Priceless: (methinks Danzi was being a smartass) (10:28:03 PM) Niet: (Right.) (10:28:10 PM) Danzi: ((CORRECT!!)) (10:28:32 PM) ***The_Walker_in_Darkness (was being a smart ass back) (10:29:05 PM) Danzi: ((half-right)) (10:29:21 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: anyway he meets you at a small shadowlands between the two areas (10:30:01 PM) ***Priceless looks notably uncomfortable about the shadowland but puts up with it (10:30:17 PM) Danzi: "Walker." (10:31:21 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Hello" (10:35:12 PM) Danzi: "How've you been?" She smiles at the deathlord. (10:35:55 PM) ***RR stands on her two back hooves and bows like a normal bipedal would do "Indeed... 'whats shakin'?" (10:36:43 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "attacked by myown allies far less often" (10:38:05 PM) Danzi: "Your allies, or your peers?" (10:38:14 PM) Danzi: "There's a bit of a difference." (10:39:46 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "My allies" (10:40:57 PM) Niet: "Are you enjoying the whole deathlord thing?" (10:41:06 PM) ***Danzi chuckles. "So tell me Walker, what is it you want most out of this existence?" (10:43:35 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Revenge" (10:45:11 PM) ***RR nods in agreement "Upon whom?" (10:46:50 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Those who wronged me" (10:49:00 PM) Danzi: "Who would that be, exactly?" (10:49:28 PM) RR: (EVERYONE!) (10:51:03 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Those who killed me, those who drove me to hide" (10:51:28 PM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (10:52:33 PM) RR: (more poptarts?) (10:54:59 PM) Niet: "Who were?" (10:56:43 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "The others in the fortress.." (11:02:32 PM) Niet: "Wouldn't they be dead already?" (11:04:03 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "They could continue to exist" (11:08:07 PM) RR: "You allow them to continue to exist?" (11:08:32 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Not by choice" (11:10:24 PM) Danzi: "You even know where they are or how to find them?" (11:12:00 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I know the Mask is one.. I know there is another in the domains of the underworld" (11:13:40 PM) Niet: "The Mask isn't anymore." (11:15:06 PM) RR: (the mask) (11:15:08 PM) RR: (?) (11:15:46 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Right" (11:16:57 PM) Priceless: (mask of winters) (11:21:56 PM) RR: (oh... ) (11:22:26 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (Echo) (11:22:33 PM) RR: (echo) (11:24:02 PM) Danzi: "there's a way to beat them, to rub their faces in their state." (11:25:45 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "is there?" (11:27:45 PM) RR: "Where there's a will, there's a way." (11:31:09 PM) Danzi: "Freedom." (11:34:06 PM) ***The_Walker_in_Darkness snickers (11:34:10 PM) RR: ( *RR paints half of her face white and blue, she yells out FREEEEEDOMM*) (11:40:37 PM) Danzi: "laughter. I was expecting that reaction, but go ahead, tell me what's so funny." (11:42:18 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "That is not an option" (11:45:31 PM) Danzi: "Because of circumstances? or because you don't want to?" (11:46:26 PM) RR: "Or a little of both?" (11:47:12 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Circumstances" (11:48:05 PM) Niet: "What circumstances?" (11:50:14 PM) ***Priceless looks interested (11:52:25 PM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "of my existence" (11:56:25 PM) Priceless: "You mean as in being a deathlord?" she asked (11:59:35 PM) Niet: "Eye got cured. Even though she's really amazing, shouldn't you try to do at least as well as your rivals?" (6/26/2011 12:00:04 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (2) (12:01:55 AM) Niet: (Max excellency.) (12:02:05 AM) Niet: `roll 26d10 (12:02:05 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 26d10: 2 5 7 4 2 1 5 2 1 4 10 2 5 10 8 3 6 10 1 5 9 4 5 6 8 6 (12:02:26 AM) Niet: (10. Forgot the conviction channel...) (12:04:02 AM) ***The_Walker_in_Darkness snickers again (12:05:50 AM) Niet: Niet pauses to choose her words carefully, giving someone else a chance to take a stab at it. (12:07:40 AM) ***Danzi looks at the Deathlord. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't know a way that worked." (12:08:46 AM) ***Priceless strides up. "If there's a chance to change your existence, and we can help you with that, shouldn't you at least give it a shot?" (12:09:19 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I see no evidence to the contrary and the last time my allies.. attempted to Help me..." (12:12:09 AM) Niet: "And if we were to sweeten the deal, with a show of good faith?" (12:13:56 AM) Danzi: "last I checked we were the only ones so far to not stab ya in the back." (12:15:17 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "That is true, and how would you sweeten the deal?" (12:16:19 AM) ***Danzi rolls the simple word off her lips. "Life." (12:17:08 AM) ***Danzi gives a sidelong look at the others. "It won't be the same, there'd be restrictions, but life." (12:17:17 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (2)\ (12:17:43 AM) Danzi: ((SHADOW SPITE MDV!!! -6)) (12:17:48 AM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:17:53 AM) Danzi: `roll 22d10 (12:17:53 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 22d10: 4 4 10 8 5 7 1 2 7 3 8 5 6 3 2 4 10 8 9 7 3 9 (12:18:06 AM) Danzi: ((13)) (12:19:05 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:22:23 AM) Shadell is now known as Niet (12:22:23 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Explain" (12:23:25 AM) Danzi: "You, and your po are necessary." (12:25:13 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "that doesn't explain what you plan" (12:28:00 AM) Niet: "Autocthon can transform you into a different kind of exalt." (12:28:09 AM) Niet: "A celestial, but not one that has been seen in Creation before." (12:28:34 AM) Priceless: "well, the 'not seen in creation before' is a bit of a half truth, but Niet's mostly right." (12:28:35 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I See" (12:39:04 AM) ***RR tilts head, closely paying attention, or atleast trying to (12:39:12 AM) Danzi: "Chance at life and exaltation again. be something bigger than you are now." (12:39:29 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I don't know where my other half is.. the only person who might you claim is out of the picture" (12:39:53 AM) Priceless: "You mentioned a Fortress." She pointed out (12:40:03 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Yes" (12:40:21 AM) Priceless: "If you know of it, there must be a way to find it again." (12:42:14 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I do not know how to get there no did I study its construction of hiding itself" (12:43:07 AM) Priceless: "Do you remember where you formed in the Underworld? wouldn't it mirror the geographic position of the Fortress?" she asked (12:45:32 AM) Niet: "What of the fortress itself?" (12:45:54 AM) Niet: "If it can hide itself then it's probably capable of a lot on its own, isn't it?" (12:46:10 AM) Niet: "Even if you could give us a general region, specific rumors should exist in that area." (12:46:46 AM) Niet: "This valley is dangerous. Don't climb that mountain. The mansion where any who visit disapear. A castle filled with a dragon's treasure. Any of those cute little fables should spell the truth in the right area." (12:47:00 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I don't know" (12:47:44 AM) Danzi: "Do you remember who built the manse?" (12:48:39 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Kal Bax" (12:49:49 AM) Niet: "I may have a few guesses as to where it might be." (12:50:20 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Very well" (12:53:28 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "is that all?" (12:57:19 AM) ***Priceless glanced at the others, "It is for me, at least/ (12:57:22 AM) Priceless: " (12:58:51 AM) Danzi: "you interested? or are you going to be all noncommittal and mysterious?" (12:59:23 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "I am interested but since there seems to be a gap.. Will hold off much enthusiasm" (1:01:18 AM) Niet: "Well, there is one more thing...." Niet trails off. (1:01:35 AM) Danzi: "Just need your Po, or we need to find a way to shoehorn one on ya (1:01:41 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "what?" (1:01:56 AM) Niet: "That form you took last time while unconscious...." (1:02:39 AM) Niet: "Why did you drop it? Wasn't that beautiful feminine body the most adorable thing ever? THe feeling of subtle authority and control, while still being something that can be pampered. The adorable features and the perfect dress. Shouldn't you be using that form?" (1:03:37 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (2) (1:03:47 AM) ***Danzi restrains herself from clocking Niet. (1:04:47 AM) Niet: (Conviction, max second excellency using the appropriate specialty for a +2 dice.) (1:04:56 AM) Niet: `roll 16d10 (1:04:57 AM) GameServ: Niet rolled 16d10: 1 5 7 10 3 2 10 9 9 4 7 4 5 4 5 8 (1:05:06 AM) Niet: (20) (1:06:15 AM) ***Niet seems mildly surprised that Danzi didn't hit her. She was sure she was going to have to endure such pain for the greater good. (1:07:08 AM) Danzi: ((BRB)) (1:07:27 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "this is what is required of me by my deals" (1:09:37 AM) Niet: "But if you were free to adopt a different form, you'd do the cute princess?" (1:10:42 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Perhaps" (1:11:08 AM) Niet: "So that's just one more reason to try and come back to life." (1:13:08 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "If you can find what you need so be it" (1:15:43 AM) ***Danzi nods. Which area of the world? Do you remember?" (1:16:48 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "the north east" (1:20:12 AM) Danzi: "Gives us a place to start." (1:20:45 AM) Danzi: "I have one question. how do you destroy hetakonkhire?" (1:22:43 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Forge it into steel" (1:23:35 AM) ***Danzi gets an almost sickened look, but steels herself. "Show me how." (1:25:36 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Reduce it to slumber and forge it with materials, its simple enough once you get that far.." (1:26:07 AM) Danzi: "Which materiels?" (1:26:47 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "ore from the labyrinth" (1:27:02 AM) ***Danzi hisses, but nods. (1:29:44 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "its hard but easy like that" (1:31:05 AM) Danzi: "Fire? or pyreflame?" (1:33:46 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "either works" (1:34:04 AM) Danzi: "What would I have to pay to get some of the ore from you?" (1:34:35 AM) Priceless: "I have something I could trade, in a sense." Priceless stated (1:36:13 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: "Get this done and you can have what you want" (1:36:57 AM) ***Danzi nods. "We'll be in touch." (1:39:05 AM) Priceless: "Quite." She agreed with a nod. (1:42:36 AM) Priceless: (guess we're done?) (1:43:10 AM) The_Walker_in_Darkness: (Unless you have other ideas or Niet wants to go over her knowledge when he leaves) (1:43:41 AM) Danzi: k (1:43:50 AM) Priceless: (I think we can handle that in a side session) (1:46:01 AM) Niet: (Niet will explain when he leaves, but it doesn't really need ot be handled IC?) (1:47:57 AM) ***The_Walker_in_Darkness leaves (1:48:02 AM) You are now known as Lian (1:48:08 AM) Lian: up to you how you want ot handle it (1:53:03 AM) RR: :S (1:55:08 AM) Lian: so info or done? (2:02:42 AM) Lian: Done then? ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights